


ten one sentence drabbles

by Spades



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always a Girl!Bruce Banner, Always a boy!Pepper Potts, Always a girl!Tony Stark, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderswap, Het, M/M, Multi, Sexswap, Slash, There's like everything in here, but it's super short, i am not even kidding, it's all porn too, there's even bruce/bryce/tony/tony in here., these are all one sentence drabbles after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a bit of everything in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten one sentence drabbles

_distance _\-- normal__  
“I can't be there to help you Tony,” Bruce whispers at him, voice softer, more careful. “But I want to watch you slowly fuck yourself open for me.” 

_moon light_ \-- normal  
Tony doesn't get his need for this, to have him pressed against the window, knees spread and exposed against the cool glass, Bruce's big hands wandering and exploring slowly and gently – it's something he's never gotten, the slowness and then he catches sight of Bruce behind him tongue licking his lips, bathed in moon light and fuck Tony doesn't care anymore.

 _mercy_ \--- genderswap both.  
Tony's licking Bryce's throat, the other squirming below her and whispering promises if Tony just moves her fingers a little more, give her that little bitty inch, she can feel Bryce's feet digging into the small of her back and fuck Tony doesn't think it's a good idea to give her any mercy just yet.

 _sweetness_ \-- genderswap tony  
Tony tastes like candy on a good day – scotch on a bad, today is a decent, she tastes like apple juice and blue raspberries and Bruce isn't even sure how her cunt is tasting like that and he's not even sure if he wants to ask.

 _fate_ \-- normal  
Tony and Bruce don't believe in fate, they're scientists, fate isn't something that can exist to them – but this, the way Bruce is squirming back into Tony's three fingers, praising a god they both don't believe in, begging with sharp whimpers for something more, well, Tony won't be adverse to thinking that there was something involved with this.

 _hungry_ \-- genderswap bruce  
Tony's hungry, he's got that look in his eye and he's focused on Bryce – it's definitely that look that would warn lesser women they were going to be pressed against something hard, there's something else there, but she ignores it – so that's why Bryce is pleasantly surprised when Tony picks her up and makes sweet love to her, she realizes later in a post-coital daze that maybe she needs to invest into a book of Starkese.

 _tangled up in you_ \-- genderswap tony and genderswap pepper  
Bruce had her pinned below him, teeth snapping at her ear and hands roaming her sides, their tongues tangled together in an obscenely wet dance of need and passion, she doesn't notice him snapping the condom on or the snapping of a second one on a certain red headed male who had just returned home.

 _no light_ \-- genderswap bruce and tony  
Tony loves being on her stomach when Bryce is fucking her, and though claims she doesn't know why Bryce always turns her over right before either of them are going to come and that Bryce says it's because she wants to see her face when she comes, Tony really knows it's because if Bryce just wants to make sure she doesn't accidentally kill the other woman with pleasure by being too rough.

 _tongues_ \-- AU, two tonys and two bruces.  
Bryce and Bruce give the best oral, the two Tony's agree, sitting back to back, their fingers curled into each others hands as Byrce sucks the male Tony's dick like there's nothing tastier and Bruce is spreading the female's pussy open and flicking his tongue lightly against her clit, calling her baby, sweetie – he two are left moaning, whimpering and when they share a kiss and the other two get fed up with the blatant unfairness of how fucking good they look and decide to fuck them, neither complain.

 _descriptive_ \-- genderswap tony  
“Did I ever tell you how you look, Tony,” he whispers to her, leaning close to Tony's ear and gently nipping on the shell of her ear and his hips rolling slow gentle waves into her tight wet heat, “How beautiful you look when I make love to you?”


End file.
